Adhesive-coated films for use in the automotive industry are well known and have become more frequently employed in recent years to provide added functional and decorative features on the exterior surfaces of vehicles. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,644 (Fuchs), there is disclosed a multi-layer protective adhesive sheet. The sheet is typically adhered to relatively flat portions of car bodies such as flat bumper surfaces and flat side panels of the car body in low-lying areas where stone chips to the paint are prevalent. The sheet is taught to protect the particular parts of the car body to which it is adhered.